


Potajemny odpoczynek (pastisz utworu Anka)

by depresane



Category: Lombard (band)
Genre: Factory, Pastiche, Polski | Polish, Rhyming, Slice of Life, Workplace, fabryka, pastisz, rymy, zakład drzewny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Tak to wyglądało w '17.





	Potajemny odpoczynek (pastisz utworu Anka)

Nie mów mu o mnie nic  
Nie mów mu o mnie nic a nic  
Posiedzę sobie tam  
Kiedy awaria jest  
i sprzątać już nie ma gdzie,  
i tak robotę majster da  
  
Czuwa nad tobą czy świt, czy zmierzch  
Wzrokiem kamery pilnuje się  
Kiedy kanapkę jesz, schowaj się, bo  
zaraz upomni cię – jak mąż  
  
Nie mów mu o mnie nic  
Nie mów mu o mnie nic a nic  
Spokojnie sobie zjem  
Kiedy awaria jest,  
bym naprawiła, lecz,  
no cóż, za bardzo nie znam się  
  
Czuwa nad tobą czy świt, czy zmierzch  
Wzrokiem kamery pilnuje się  
Kiedy kanapkę z ogórkiem znów jesz,  
lepiej jest schować twarz – ja wiem


End file.
